


The Vulnerable Hollow that Ceases the Day

by dentedsky



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark, Gen, Horror, Swearing, ff7rweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: The steam was fading from its glass.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Vulnerable Hollow that Ceases the Day

**Author's Note:**

> For ff7rweek Day 1 - Dark.

Cloud hated mirrors.

The mirror in the Gold Saucer’s Ghost Hotel had fake blood as red pain in a drip-style down its sides, flaking at the edges where some previous occupant of the hotel room had picked at it. The faucets in the shower had claws and the spout was a metal goblin’s head. The place was gaudy and fake, with lacquered dark wood cupboards and towel racks.

Cloud stood in the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, hair dripping wet, and resolutely didn’t look at the mirror. The steam was fading from its glass, slowly. In the bedroom beyond, he could hear the muffled voices of Barret, Cid and Vincent discussing where to start with their night.

‘The women have already left to go to the Battle Arena,’ Cid said of Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie.

‘Mother-fucker, can you not smoke in here?’ Barret snapped, each word punctuated. ‘We all gotta sleep in these pokey-ass beds eventually.’

‘Fuck you,’ said Cid, ‘I’m on holiday.’

‘There is a roller coaster,’ Vincent suggested tentatively.

‘You,’ began Barret incredulously, ‘ _you_ want to go on a roller coaster?’

‘There’s also chocobo racing,’ said Cid casually. ‘Ya’ll feeling lucky tonight?’

‘Gambling it is,’ Barret decided. Cloud heard him stroll over the ensuite door, then bang on it. ‘Hey Cloud, we going gambling, you down?’

The steam was almost all gone from the mirror. Cloud dared to look at it, and saw the figure of the man standing there behind Cloud, his SOLDIER uniform covered in blood and his head bowed. As Cloud watched, the dark haired man slowly lifted his head to catch Cloud’s eye through the reflection, but his face was a blur, like a water colour picture that’d been smudged. Cloud felt fear; not of the figure, not even of danger – but the fear of being caught in a lie.

Cloud inhaled. ‘I’m not coming,’ he told Barret.

‘Ya sure?’ Barret called. ‘You really wanna be alone tonight?’

Cloud hated mirrors.

‘I’m not alone,’ said Cloud. _I’m never alone._


End file.
